Virtually every publisher of musical material offers some kind of note recognition workbook. These books usually have the same format; individual notes are printed with an answer line underneath each note. The student determines the letter names of the notes, either a, b, c, d, e, f, or g, and writes his answers on the lines provided. The notes usually have no correlation to each other and are chosen and printed at random. This method often fails the student because of its tiresome, didactic approach.
Other work books employ the same style (notes with answer lines underneath), but in attempt to create student interest the notes are printed in a specific order. If the student correctly identifies the letter names of the notes, the answers will spell words such as “ace” or “beg”. This format, also, often fails the student when he tires of forming arbitrary words. Furthermore, because there are few words that can be formed from the musical alphabet, a through g, the answers form the same words, repetitiously, throughout the book.